puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Boiwonder
Boiwonder is a pirate that mainly sails the Sage Ocean but frequents Midnight on a regular basis. He is currently clawing his way to Omnis. A Few Facts *Aboard the first ship in a Flotilla on Sage Ocean, commanded by Wingedhussar and was the only Incred on the first duty report therefore to be Awarded the first Increadible Treasure Haul trophy. *Aboard the second ship into Atlantis on Sage Ocean, commanded by Casper unfortunately the ill fated ship was the first to sink on Sage, Boiwonder was among the first 75 people to recieve the Atlantean Tablet trophy. *First Person to take a ship into a Cursed Island, therefore also the first to recieve the Cursed Banner and Cultist Crusher trophies. A day later he received the Cultist Crusher after adventuring non stop since the release. *Former Governor of every island on Sage/ *Collector of Renamed Sloops. *Recieved his Ultimate Pirate trophy exactly 2 years and 2 weeks after he began playing the game. *Recieved his final original injury (Pegleg) after 157 sinks. A Not So Brief History Boiwonder started playing on Sage October 3rd 2006. Jumping from many crews to begin with but finally resting within his own crew and flag Black Gutted Scalleywags of East India Trad Co. Within a few weeks he earnt enough to purchase Basset Island from Black Flag. Governing Basset a mere month he got his first taste of a blockade in a 3 way against Mushroom Kingdom and Eternal Glory. He enjoyed this taste. After a few weeks Boi gave up his flag and joined his friends at EG. While in EG he fed his appetite for blockades by navving almost every weekend for various flags on various oceans. Personal issues cause him to leave EG ultimately, he then joined Wingedhussar at Raving Notion. Climbing his way to Monarch and taking the flag to the #1 fame spot. RN blockaded alot during Boi's rule, but always under the plans and direction of Wingedhussar. RN ultimately didnt have the political jobber pool to go for Boi's main goal at the time Isle of Kent. So Boi ran the blockade out of his close friend Johanson's flag SHadows of Sage. With the victory Boiwonder became governor. After 3 weeks he sold his half of Kent back to Johanson. Boi became unhappy with the style of blockading Wingehussar was used to. Boi liked to win, Wingedhussar liked to blockade. Stepping down as monarch and leaving to join Casper at Undeclared. The following months Boi and Casper became very close cut friends. Mostly third partying at various blockades on Sage. Undeclared spent most of thier time building a huge reputation for running extremely profitable Atlantis and flotilla runs. It is here that Boi made and munipulated the discovery of Rock-trapping. Both pirates were very intuned to the AI of ships/sea monsters and claimed thier first Island Blackthorpe from a Brigand King. In just a few weeks the pair made enough PoE to build a respectable fleet and a large amount of jobber pay. Both pirates enjoyed the shock value of declaring a blockade so decided on a drop to the most unblockaded large island Sage had ever seen. Bowditch. In a highly paid, equally jobbed blockade, heavily contested, Casper and Boi managed to unknowingly run Hardcore Explorers out of resources and go on to win the Island. Having a joined opinion on annoying people and a want to go down in the history books they decided to scuttle a Brigand King each weekend so that they could not be attacked. After the forums exploded and the tarting enflamed Undeclared decided to end thier reign of "BK shielding" and in the final act of annoyance transferred Bowditch back to Hardcore Explorers. Casper and Boi then tried for other large islands and failed due to the lack of jobber pull they had after thier recent actions... Therefore resorting back to thier original third partying plan. Unfortunately Casper and Boi had a few disagreements for the first time over their stance on politics. Casper left and Boi decided that Undeclared was no good without the 2 of them, so retired the flag. Boi then took a 2 month break to the game, finally coming back and rejoining Eternal Glory after moving on from previous issues the 2 had. Both Pirates wanted the same thing. The ultimate trinket of Admiral Island. 2 weeks after joining Eternal Glory won Admiral Island from League of Light. Nowadays Boiwonder can be found in nearly every random alt flag that drops a chest or every annonymous third party flag. He also trolls he forums alot. Attributes Brigand King Blockades During the "BK shielding" of Bowditch Boi kept in close quarters with the OMs to make sure he wasn't breaking any rules. He stretched for the rules of the game to be changed and in the update of 2008-04-22http://yppedia.puzzlepirates.com/Release_2008-04-22 they made this change *Scuttling now causes Brigand Kings to attack the NEXT available weekend - this is one week sooner than previously. Boiwonder and Caspers main goal was to have them rule it so that a 3rd attacker could drop a chest when a BK attacks and island. Unfortunately they failed. Atlantis Boiwonder found many of the tiny tricks that many people still use today. He figured out that if you leave the Atlantis board for more than 5 minutes you would respawn a new set of monsters. This was most helpful for the rocktrapping style as you could pick and choose which mosters you'd be up against. Seeing as how Archelons paid out more this is what people would respawn to get. Boiwonder also found that sea monsters hunt in packs and that a Gorgonyx/Archelon will never aggressively navigate unless it is "backed up" by Triketos from the same pack. Boiwonder also found that like Flotillas, Sea Monsters know exactly what move tokens you have at the beggining of each turn, but not those that you spawn during the countdown. The following screenshot will show the spot Boiwonder and Casper come across that isn't quite a rocktrap but has the same style of defence. This spot was extremely commonly used, over nearly all the dubloon oceans.http://s128.photobucket.com/albums/p163/Coolkidmania/?action=view&current=spot.jpg